


Sink

by Anonymous



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Notfic, Vaginal Fingering, this is literally fap fodder, you are going to get exactly what you are expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: We all love hands in this house, especially when they are attached to Chris.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Sink

**Author's Note:**

> YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO IT ISSSSSSSS
> 
> Wow, whew, okay so I decided to hornily keysmash and this came out. Nobody can say they are surprised. This is notfic just because I didn't really have any desire to make this into an actual fic with a plot and proper sentences and I'd rather just convey a feeling. I am also not claiming this is _good_ , ya know? I maybe proof read it once so I hope it isn't littered with typos and ideas that are unfollowable.
> 
> We all love the bowling ball picture and it has been stewing in my brain for too long and yet it STILL catches me off guard every time I see it. I just.... can't function in its presence.
> 
> Title from "sink into her depths" from Wasp because I stan Chris being horny on main

Being in Chris’ arms is literally the most comforting and warm and soft place you can be. He sits up against the headboard, pillow behind his back, and you sit in front of him between his legs. You lean up against his chest (he is usually shirtless bc he paid damn a lot of money for the tattoo on his chest and if nobody else gets to see them, then you at least get to. Plus you kind of love seeing how his collarbones peak out from beneath the ink), and he holds his arms around you in the best embrace. Chris has long arms and those are the best kind of arms because they can reach around you just far enough to reach down below your legs where you really want him.  
Chris’ hair falls forward, parting down the middle which would normally look silly but you don’t mind because it brushes your cheek as he leans forward, planting kisses up and down the side of your neck and bare shoulder. His hand travels up and down the inside of your thigh, parting your legs and he didn’t even have to ask. Your eyes close because there is nothing for you to look at, and why would you even want to look at anything because the most important thing to you in this moment is behind you. You might not be able to see how his lips softly part as they make contact with your skin, but you can feel it. You can hear his breaths in his kisses as he makes his way up your neck and behind your ear.  
He whispers something absolutely delicious like _“Show me how wet you are,”_ or _“I’m literally going to fucking destroy you,”_ or something nice, or something mean, as long is it is exactly what you want to hear, and it is always less what he is actually saying and more of how he says it. His whisper is more like a rumble in his chest that you can feel behind you and a wet crackle of lips and tongue and it doesn’t matter what he actually says as long as you can feel the tingle behind your ear. It makes the hairs stand up on the back of your neck and Chris knows its all a part of the experience, the Chris Special^(tm), which you would gladly take, day in and day out. (You wouldn’t even get embarrassed going to the counter and ordering the same exact thing everyday, like some kind of obsessed sex fiend because in the end you are HELPLESSLY WHIPPED FOR THIS BOY AND HIS FINGERS AND HIS FACE AND HIS DICK).  
Chris’ other hand wraps around you, squeezing at your chest, while the other traces its way up your thigh. Your legs part even more until they are touching the inside of his legs, even more of his warm skin surrounding you and enveloping you and his skin feels radiantly warm for a few moments until that thing happens where both your skin reaches some sort of temperature equilibrium and you don’t feel his warmth anymore. Your skin both feel the same where you press back into his body and where his hand is on your chest and where your legs are touching him and you might as well be operating as a single entity at this point.  
You have to lean back and tilt your pelvis up so he can reach down between your thighs and actually get to what he wants so badly. He reaches his right hand up to your mouth, and you feel his fingers touch your lips. You open your eyes and take in his fingers into your mouth, two, then three, then four, until you’re sucking on his hand like some sort of infantile animal. His fingers are long and slender and tattooed and maybe his nails are painted or maybe not, and you both know they perfect for fitting right inside of you. He watches as you suck on his hand, desperate for the weight of something in your mouth (call it an oral fixation, or call it that you just want to please), and he enjoys that you will go crazy over something as simple as his fingers. You lick and lap at them and he tells you to do whatever you want with his hand in your mouth, letting you believe he will be nice to you later, like he is saying “It’s all about you” when ultimately it is not. It’s all a front for him to get you soft and melty in his arms and then fuck you with his hand just the way he wants to, because ultimately he knows what you want more than you could ever articulate.  
Your time is up to enjoy his fingers in your mouth because he pulls his hand away from you and leads it downwards. He knows to go straight for your clit, parting the lips that hide it so it comes into direct contact with the spit-slick pads of his fingers. He starts with a few tapped brushes of his fingertip before moving in with a circling movement by his middle two fingers. His pointer finger and pinky and thumb hover away from your body in the most delicate manner and his movements are so intentionally soft that you know he is taking you for a ride. Your exhales turn to whimpers and Chris can feel your vocalizations vibrate through your back and into his torso. And as much as you’re glad he finally has his hands on you, it’s not enough. The static of every intentional circle of his fingers is making you quiver and pucker and drip and your hole is begging for penetration at this point (because it really be like that sometimes).  
Your moan might become a begging whimper, your hands on either sides of his thighs, squeezing and clawing at them and you wish that he could read your mind because he might be able to better understand what exactly you need. But the thing is is that he already knows. Every movement is perfect for taking you on this journey, it is well rehearsed and he knows exactly what he is doing to work you up, desperate for that first plunge of his fingers.  
His teeth nip at your shoulder, breaking up the sensation with something different. His tongue traces up your neck again, latching on and sucking and hopefully it’s hard enough that it leaves some sort of darkened mark in the morning. His fingers continue to circle and tap at your clit until his fingers move downward, passing over your hole in an even more teasing manner. He might let a fingertip press in for a second, but he pops it out quickly, making the smallest wet smacking sound as the entire length of his finger presses over you, his palm flat against your clit.  
“You’re so impatient,” he purrs into your ear, but it’s not like he is irritated. He is praising you, telling you that he can see exactly how much you want him, telling you that he can see exactly how much you would give up in this moment just for him to continue.  
_“Please,”_ you might choke out, and again, it is a whisper, a moan, an exhale, that does the talking for you.  
His middle finger finally plunges into you, the arch of his hand changing so he can get the right angle. Your walls are already too loose for a single finger to feel like much of anything, so he is quick to add his ring finger, moving in and out with the flick of his wrist.  
And it is within those first couple thrusts of his perfect fucking hand inside of you that the evolutionary innate buzz washes over you, where suddenly you’re penetrated and all your brain can think is FILL ME UP PLEASE. FASTER HARDER RUIN ME PLEASE.  
The slap of his hand against the outside of your body makes a hollow cupping sound and even though it might be awkward it is honestly hot because you get to HEAR how fast his fingers are sinking in and out of you. The heel of his hand is tapping your clit and it doesn’t hurt because you are already awash with the FASTER HARDER numbness that just wants you to be stimulated by any means necessary.  
Chris is breathing and moaning with you at this point, because when he is pleasuring you it is so perfect for him and maybe it feels like he is manipulating you into feeling more and more mindless to hear him moan in the same way that you are. It lets you know that he is hungry to give you more and that it drives him crazy to see you pliable beneath his hands.  
Chris brings up his other hand to your neck, clutching and grabbing at it. You feel exposed because of how you lay back, your head resting onto his shoulder and your neck bare and long. You feel the stretch of his hand underneath your jaw and his thumb and middle finger line up exactly where they need to be. His pointer finger rests up onto your face and you desperately wish you could see how fucking obscene it looks to see the stretch of his tattooed hand across your skin.  
The moment he begins to squeeze is the moment he changes from fingering you back to rubbing your clit with the same slick fingers. And although you suddenly feel empty, your sensation is once again heightened as you feel him circling the more sensitive area. This is the time in which you would call out in pleasure again, but his hand across your throat stifles your ability to vocalize and instead you exhale loudly through your nose and your torso wiggles as you attempt to move opposite his movements against your clit and rut into his hand.  
_“Shhhhhhhhh”_ he breathes behind your ear again. He knows exactly what he is doing to you. _“I know… I know…”_ he says in the most patronizing voice possible and there is nothing else he could say that would make you any more fucking mindless at this point.  
The pressure on either side of your neck releases, but he keeps his hand spread across your throat, maybe sliding it downward onto your upper chest and applying just the perfect amount of pressure to see your skin ripple underneath his fingertips.  
His fingers plunge into you again, twisting and moving inside of you, curling his fingers in a way that doesn’t hurt but instead provides the perfect reminder that he is _inside of you_ and you are dripping and quivering all over his hand and occasionally your walls clench in a way that squeezes his fingers and you might even feel Chris’ body shudder beneath yours because he adores the way your body moves around him.  
And Chris knows the perfect combination of a couple fingered thrusts, before pulling out and sliding his slick fingers through your folds, up to your clit, maybe even giving it a few good taps before sinking his fingers in again just how you crave them. All the while, his breaths are hot on the back of your shoulder and your neck and you can feel his nose press into your skin and his hair brushing your face. His other hand is constantly pulling at your chest and clawing at your neck and his nails leave traces of scratches down your décolleté that leave bright red puffy trails behind his fingertips.  
He might add a couple more fingers, cupping his palm against your pubic bone and you love to see it like that because you love to see how his entire hand is working for you. Feeling how you can take more and more of him inside of you because your body _craves_ it and will open itself up just so it can be filled with more _him_.  
_“Are you gonna come for me,”_ and it’s not a question it’s a command that he whispers into your skin and you nod and whimper and are suddenly thankful for the perfect way his body fits around yours and the perfect way his skin feels sliding against you.  
And he knows just how exactly to rub and thrust and squeeze in the right way that pushes you up that hill and over top, where you come tumbling down the other side, shivering and pulsating and dripping and squeezing around his fingers buried deep. His mouth might fall open with yours, laughing patronizingly like he is almost making fun of you for being so malleable.  
Finally after letting you shake and quiver in his arms for a few moments, his hand comes sliding out of you. He brings it up to your mouth and you have no choice but to part your lips and let his fingers slide over your tongue and lips, and you taste yourself and all of the wonderful juices your body made for him. Your hole continues to contract, now feeling empty from the lack of him inside of you.  
At this point he will kiss your shoulder and your cheek much more sweetly and the tension in your body falls away as you melt back into him. The only thing left for you to do is fall asleep in his embrace and let your mind wander and feel his arms around you. Chris might whisper something like, “You’re fucking perfect” but everything kind of seems far away because you just came harder than you have in what feels like forever and your legs may or may not have gone numb and all you can feel is his body keeping you grounded.


End file.
